Princess Peach
Summary Princess Peach (Formerly Princess Toadstool outside of Japan) is a main character in the Mario franchise, and the princess of Mushroom Kingdom. Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and was created by Shigeru Miyamoto to be the damsel-in-distress throughout most Mario games. She resides in her castle along with many Toads, who act as her loyal servants. Her kingdom is often attacked by the Koopa Troop, a group led by Bowser. She is the love interest of Mario. Princess Peach is classy, kind, clever, sociable and adventurous. She has a warm heart and often acts unselfishly, putting her friends, loved ones and citizens ahead of herself, and apologizes excessively for getting into trouble and requiring Mario to rescue her. While she occasionally seems naive, she is generally level-headed and expresses more common sense than those around her, such as noticing a doppleganger in the Isle Delfino vacation guide video's background in Super Mario Sunshine, insisting that an emergency meeting continues even after it is briefly interrupted by Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and talking a stubborn Bowser into joining her and Mario in Super Paper Mario. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Princess Peach, Princess Toadstool Origin: Super Mario Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, White Magic (Allows her to undo curses and nullify dark-magic spells), Fire Manipulation, Flight and Levitation, Invulnerability, Can climb walls, Duplication, Weapon Mastery (Parasol and firearms), Absorption, Healing of herself and others, Telepathy, Status Effect Inducement (Can put the opponents to sleep), Explosion Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation (Can stun opponents by making them fall in love with her, This was shown to work on being who cannot feel emotions), Power Nullification (Can nullify Magic and Wish Granting, as well as nullifying Status Effect), Sealing (Can trap opponents inside of photographs, can negate sealing against evil foes), Shapeshifting, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Water Manipulation, Can grow wings, Light Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Weakened Bowser), Telekinesis, Low level Reality Warping (Can manifest her positive thoughts into the real world), Longevity (Would live on for 10,000 more years after Bowser created his own universe), Color Manipulation (Can turn the area around her a pinkish hue), Athleticism (Participated in every Olympic game, she's a capable athlete in any kind of sport), Can open seals, Can split the damage she takes by sending part of it into a different person (Though not back at an enemy), Time Manipulation (Can slow down and stop time for some seconds), Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can put a plant on the opponent's head, which will damage them slowly), Summoning (Can summon Toads), Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation (While playing sports, she creates several of these), Cloth Manipulation (Can automatically shift between outfits), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, One Hit Kill, and Power Nullification with Safety Ring. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Defeated Bowser and King Boo) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Mario, Luigi and Toad, Fought Bowser and King Boo) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Possibly Class G (Likely comparable to Mario) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Sent Bowser flying) Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Defeated Bowser and King Boo) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee, Higher with powers Standard Equipment: Perry, Slap Glove, Parasol, War Fan, Super Slap, Frying Pan, Fire Flower, Tanooki Suit, Cat Suit, Double Cherry, etc. Intelligence: High (Skilled enough to fight Bowser, Is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom) Weaknesses: Her Reality Warping is not useful in combat Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Super Mario Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healing Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Love Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Water Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Resistance Users